River and the Doctor
by FlowerLionButterfly
Summary: what if River was pregnant and that's why she didn't want to kill the doctor.


so this is what really wanted to happen in doctor who with river and the doctor, will update most days

* * *

The doctor walked onto the room slowly, "hi honey, I'm home"

"and what sort of time do you call this" she said turning around and walking to the side.

"the end of time, the end of us all, oh why couldn't you just die?" Madame Kovarian said rolling her eyes,

the doctor started walking behind her "did my beast dear, showed up, you just can't get the psychopath's these days" he said turning to River, "LOVE WHAT YOU'VE DONE WITH THE PYRIMIDS, how did you score this? he asked

"hallucinogenic lipstick works wonders on President Kennedy and Cleopatra was a real pushover" she paused "SHE MENTIONED YOU!"

"really what did she say" he questioned

"put down that gun"

"and did you" he flirted

"eventually" she said tilting her head to the side smiling

he smiled back "oh their flirting, do I have to watch this." Kovarian piped up.

" it was such a basic mistake wasn't it Madame Kovarian, take a child, raise her in to a perfect psychopath, introduce her to her to the Doctor" she sighed "who else was I going to fall in love with."

"it's not funny River, realities fatally compromised, tell me you understand that" he said

"dinner?" she joked

"don't have the time, nobody has the time, because as long as I'm alive time is dying, because of you RIVER."

"because I refuse to kill the man I love"

"oh, you love me, do you?" he said getting angry now "ah, that's sweet of you, isn't that sweet, come here." he said coming to wards her

"grab him" Amy said from behind him, two men came up behind him and grabbed his arms.

"I'm not a fool sweetie, I know what happens when we touch, then he charged at her and took her wrist "get off me! get him off me!" she screamed

"let go please doctor let go" Amy shouted

"get him off me!" River shouted again

"I'm sorry River it's the only way"

she saw a bright light and they were back by the river and she was in the space suit pointing a gun at the man she loved with all her hearts she shook her head, then another light came and they were back in the large room with everyone else he was back in the guards arms and she looked at her wrist in horror at what he just done, "cuff him" she whispered.

"oh why do you always have handcuffs" he muttered "it's the only way, were the opposite poles of the destruction if we touch we shout out the differential time can begin again"

"and I'll be by a lakeside killing you" she said quietly with tears in her eyes

"but time wont fall apart, the clocks will tick reality will continue, there isn't another way"

"I didn't say their was another way, sweetie" she said sadly

"stop being so

"I didn't say there was sweetie" he felt bad for her

"stop being so selfish, people are dying and its your fault

"WELL IM SORRY IF I DONT WANT TO KILL THE FATHER OF MY CHILD!" she said then instantly regretted it, the doctor couldn't help but let out a little smile as River gulped

"I'm going to be a dad" he smiled then realised that he probably wouldn't meet his child and the smile faded from his face, Amy ran over to her daughter and gave her a huge hug, he thought for a moment then said "Amy, Rory, River follow me" he ran off and they followed close behind leaving the others to wonder where and what they were doing.

* * *

they ended up on the very top of the building "what are we doing up here?" River questioned

"as your told" the doctor replied bluntly, "now" he said clapping his hands together "I need a piece of fabric about a foot long, never mind" he said while untying his bowtie, he handed River one end of the material, she was confused as to what she had to do with it "wrap it around your hand" she did as she was told and he did the same, "now, Rory, repeat after me" Rory nodded "I consent and gladly give." he looked confused but said it " Amy you have to say the same, mother of the bride" he said looking into Rivers eyes, and Amy said it as quickly as she could, "River, I'm going to tell you something very important and you have to swear not to tell anyone" she nodded not saying a word and he bent down a whispered into her ear so Amy and Rory wold not hear "look into my left eye" he bent back up and she looked into his eye and saw a miniaturised doctor jumping and waving at her and she realised that it was the robot from Berlin "I just told you my name" Amy and Rory gasped as River thought rule number1 the doctor lies, she smiled and kissed him.

the bright light came back and they appeared on the lakeside again she was still crying as she shot him, she couldn't know if he really survived as she was taken back to the place she was supposed to be stormcage.

* * *

hope you enjoyed the first chapter, see you soon sweetie.


End file.
